


Someone To Watch Over You

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [77]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Children, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Eli knows what he wants, he just needs to convince his husband of the same thing... And he has the perfect plan on how to do it.In other words, Eli and AJ's family is about to get a little bit bigger.





	1. Chapter 1

When Eli returned to the living room after seeing Angie and Lexi off, he found AJ flopped down on the couch with his head tilted back and his eyes shut.

"Okay," AJ said, "I love my niece, don't get me wrong, but is it just me or was she a bit of a monster this weekend?"

Eli chuckled, "Well, she can walk now."

"Why walk if you can run?" asked AJ wearily, "Do you think Angie times these things on purpose so she doesn't have to deal with the worst parts?"

"Well, I can't tell you that," Eli mused, "but do you know what I can tell you?"

"Hmm?"

"I can tell you that we're all alone now," Eli continued, taking a step closer to the couch, "which means that we can make as much noise as we want."

AJ smirked, one eyebrow raised as he looked at Eli through his eyelashes, "Is that so?"

"Mhmmm..." Eli sat himself beside AJ and wrapped his arm around him, "how does that sound?"

"If only I could think of something to do with our sudden alone-ness," AJ teased, "But I'm just drawing a blank."

Eli grinned before leaning in to kiss AJ slowly and sweetly, "Does that give you a clue?" he asked drawing away.

AJ grinned, "I think I might have an idea."

Eli swung one leg over so that he was straddling AJ's thighs. "How about now?"

"You're killing me with the suspense," AJ said with a laugh, sliding his hands under Eli's shirt so they could rest on his bare waist.

"I want a kid," Eli said.

AJ blinked at the sudden change of subject. "Um, what?"

"I want a kid," repeated Eli, "And every time I try to talk about it, you chicken out. This time I won't let you. We are talking about this."

AJ tried to move, but Eli was stronger than he looked so AJ found himself now effectively pinned in place.

"But I thought-" AJ began to pout.

"Yeah well this is the only way it seemed I was going to get you to listen to me," Eli folded his arms across his chest.

AJ sighed and tipped his head back again.

"If I get off of you, will you run away?" Eli questioned.

"If you stay on me, I won't be able to concentrate on anything," AJ shot back.

"So you'll stay and listen?" Eli raised his brow.

"Yes!" AJ gave an exasperated sigh and nearly shoved Eli off of him, "Just so you know, you owe me."

"AJ," Eli said, "don't be mad."

"Of course I'm mad," AJ grumbled, "that was a mean trick." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as Eli watched him.

"Okay," AJ said finally, "I need tea to get me though this. I'll be right back."

As he started to stand, Eli stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm.

"Will you?"

AJ's eyes flicked over Eli's face, taking in his expression. With another sigh, AJ's brow unfurrowed and he leaned down to briefly kiss Eli on the forehead.

"I will," he promised, "I don't feel prepared to have this conversation, but I'll have it anyway. Just give me a minute, okay?"

As AJ made his way towards the kitchen, Eli called after him: "I love you."

AJ looked back over his shoulder with a small smile. "I love you too."

AJ returned a few minutes later, a steaming mug of tea in his hand that he sipped at calmly.

Eli waited until AJ was sitting beside him again to speak.

"So," Eli said, "kids. I want kids. You?"

AJ's spine stiffened, but he nodded.

"You're going to have to talk to me," prodded Eli, "A conversation requires two people and I'm not a mind reader."

"I like kids," AJ said, "Mostly, anyway. I helped take care of my youngest siblings when they were little."

"This is different," said Eli, "and kind of a bigger deal than babysitting a few times."

"And that's why I'm terrified," AJ blurt out, then took another sip of tea to try to hide the way his cheeks flamed.

He might be very free with giving love sentiments, but AJ was pretty closed off when it came to other strong emotions. Eli knew that he'd spent some time as a child really beating himself up about emotional matters and working hard to keep them in, but over the years they'd been together, Eli had been working on loosening that choke hold little by little.

"But it's not completely out of the question?" Eli asked.

"I guess not," AJ murmured.

\----------

AJ reluctance to talk was why it came as a huge surprise that he was the one who started the next conversation a couple weeks later.

"How would we even do it?"

Eli looked up from the risotto he was cooking and frowned at AJ, who was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed.

"Do what, motek?"

"The whole," AJ flapped a hand as he rotated his wrist in a circle, "kid thing. I mean, it's not like we can do it the normal 'insert slot A into hole B' sort of way. I mean, we can try all we want, but it won't make a baby."

"Well," Eli said slowly, returning his attention to be risotto, hoping that the lack of direct eye contact would keep AJ from running, "we could use a surrogate. And there's always adoption."

AJ was quiet. Eli waited patiently for him to speak again, but nothing came and by the time he looked up from the food AJ was no longer in the kitchen.

"It's a start," he murmured under his breath, the corners of his mouth twitching up into a smile.

\----------

A couple weeks later AJ sent a quick text to Eli before making a detour to his parents house. He parked his car on the street and walked up to the front door. Although he still had the keys, AJ preferred not to just walk into the house unannounced, considering that he hadn't actually lived there for quite some time, so he rang the doorbell.

It was Lizzie who answered the door. She was going through a bit of a hair experimentation phase and her long locks were currently dyed with dark purple streaks.

"Mom!" Lizzie called as she dragged him into the house, "AJ's here!"

"What, no hug for your favorite big brother?" AJ asked.

Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Oh fine."

AJ scooped his little sister up in a bone crushing hug.

She tolerated the hug only until he started tickling her.

"Stop," she laughed, squirming in his grip. At fourteen, she wasn't as tall as him but she could easily get away if she really wanted to, "Stop it, AJ!"

When he let her go, she was still giggling in fits and starts.

"Jerk."

When Eliza stepped into the foyer, she found the two of them grinning at each other.

"AJ, this is a surprise," she greeted him, moving in for her own hug.

"Yeah I know," he replied sheepishly.

"Well of course you're father isn't home yet, but you're than welcome to stay for dinner-"

"Mom," AJ cut her off, "I was actually hoping to talk to you."

"Oh," Eliza said, both surprised and pleased, "We can talk in the kitchen. Lizzie, go do your homework."

Lizzie grumbled, but went in the direction of her room while AJ followed his mother down the hall to the kitchen.

"Do you have anything particular you wanted talk about?" Eliza took a seat at the table.

AJ inhaled deeply, "It's about Eli..." when he saw the look on his mother's face he quickly tried to amend his statement, "nothing bad, it's just that Eli wants kids and-"

"You're not sure how you feel?" Eliza raised her brow.

"Yes... No... Maybe," AJ scratched his head.

"Tell me what you're thinking right now," Eliza suggested gently.

"It's less that I'm torn on having kids in general," said AJ slowly, "it's more of the process. And the end result. How...how can I even consider putting the life of a child in my hands when half the time I feel like I can't control my own life?"

"It is pretty scary," Eliza nodded her head.

"I know it's weird to ask but how did you and dad know you were ready?" AJ asked.

"I'm going to let you in on a secret," Eliza smiled, "we didn't know."

"What?"

"Sweetie, when I found out I was pregnant with Pip I was actually very scared," Eliza admitted, "It took a few days before I told your father, but when I did and I saw the way his face lit up...that's when I started to believe I was ready for parenthood."

"Wow," AJ said softly, "So basically, you don't really know until you get there."

Eliza chuckled, "Basically."

"It's a bit different for us, though," AJ said, "If we go with the whole surrogate thing, then it's tons of money before anything even starts. If we go the adoption route, then we need to prove that we're ready to be parents before anyone will even think about giving us a kid. I mean, how can I prove that if I don't believe it?"

"Well do you have any specific reasons that you don't believe in yourself?" Eliza asked.

"I'm not sure there's anything specific," AJ admitted, "Just sort of a general worry, you know? What if I mess the kid up?"

"We all worry about that," Eliza assured him, "You can't imagine the kinds of conversations your father and I have had over the years. Every time one of you was born, every time one of you did something we weren't thrilled about. Your father in particular always worries that it's because of something he did."

"Why?" AJ furrowed his brow.

"AJ are you really asking me that question?" Eliza laughed, "It's your father."

"You make a good point," AJ nodded.

"The point being is even when you have seven kids you still have those thoughts," Eliza added, "If anything, it helps keep you in check because it means you're concerned and holding yourself accountable."

AJ fell quiet, obviously in thought, and Eliza watched him. She could almost see the thoughts swirling behind his eyes.

"Mom," AJ said.

"Yes, dear?" asked Eliza.

He had a small smile on his face when he looked up at her. "Eli and I are gonna have a kid."

Eliza reached across the table to take his hands in hers. "I'm so happy for you."


	2. Chapter 2

If AJ thought that deciding to have a child was the hardest decision they would had to make, he certainly didn't think so anymore. It seemed that all they were doing was making decisions and researching.

"I think that we should at least discuss a surrogate," Eli said, frustration creeping into his voice, "I don't understand why you won't even think about it."

"It's not that I wouldn't love to have a kid who's part of one of us," AJ said, "but it's not so simple. We need to find a surrogate and an egg donor and there's a million different fees involved. We're not poor, but we aren't rich either, Eli."

"Okay but I still think we should at least consider it a valid option," Eli replied.

"Fine," AJ said, pinching the bridge of his nose, "fine, let's meet up with someone from an agency. Whatever."

"Great," Eli smiled, "you free tomorrow?"

"You already scheduled an appointment didn't you?" AJ sighed.

"You know me so well," said Eli, fluttering his eyelashes. When AJ didn't even chuckle, Eli stepped close and slid his arms around AJ's waist.

"Hey," he continued softly, "This doesn't mean that adoption is off the table. I know that it's something you're really into because of your mom and the work that she does, but we need to look at all angles."

AJ leaned forward so that their foreheads touched and let his eyes close, "I know."

They both had dazed expressions on their faces when they stepped out of the surrogacy agency.

"Holy shit," Eli murmured, "That was just...wow."

"I knew it was expensive, but not that expensive," AJ said faintly.

"Seriously," Eli rubbed his temple, "okay so maybe not as viable of an option as I thought."

"Guess not," AJ sighed, “Who the heck just has a hundred thousand dollars just lying around?”

"So does your mom know someone we can talk to about adoption?" Eli asked.

"Well, I know that we can't go through her program, unfortunately," AJ replied, "There's a whole conflict of interest thing that the courts would not be happy with."

"I'm sensing a but," Eli put in.

"She definitely knows some people," AJ nodded, "so we should give her a call."

\----------

The waiting room was tastefully decorated with pictures of happy couples and kids AJ assumed we're supposed to be their newly adopted children. On one wall, a straight WASP couple hand their hands on the shoulders of a blonde girl with ringlets who looked to be about five. On another, a multi-racial lesbian couple cuddled with a small baby. The gay couple on the third wall was dressed almost embarrassingly camp and were looking down fondly at a kid who almost looked like a teenager already. There were even some of single parents of either gender, all with picture perfect smiles on their faces. Honestly, it was kind of creepy to see that many toothy grins, all surrounding him, judging him. AJ shuddered involuntarily and gripped Eli's hand a little tighter.

"Mr. Blumenthal and Mr. Hamilton?"

The two of them turned to see a woman dressed in a sharp business suit approaching them, her long brown hair in a twist at the back of her head.

"I'm Sarah Hoffman," she held her hand out to AJ to shake.

"AJ Hamilton," AJ greeted, "and my husband Eli Blumenthal."

Sarah smiled, "Why don't you two come back to my office and we can have a little chat."

AJ nodded silently.

Eli put his arm around him and they followed Sarah back. She led them back to a small office with more of the smiling families all over the walls and waited until they were all seated and comfortable before speaking again.

"So," Sarah said, clasping her hands together on her desk, "I'm assuming that you're here today to talk about adopting a child."

"That's right," Eli said, "We did consider surrogacy, but the fees are so exorbitant. Plus, AJ's mother was adopted and even runs a program for foster kids, so we're no strangers to the benefits of adoption."

"There are plenty of children in need of good homes," Sarah smiled, "and I applaud your mother in helping in the effort to help find them," she walked to the small coffee maker on a small table, "Coffee?"

"Please," AJ managed, "Lots of sugar."

"Black for me," added Eli.

As she poured their coffee, Sarah continued to talk.

"Now, adoption is quite a long process and it can be six months or so before you even get a chance to meet a child. You've already completed the first step of the process by choosing this agency," she said, placing the mugs in front of them and returning to her seat, "Which means that you're already on your way!"

AJ grimaced and took one mug, he relaxed when Eli took his hand.

"What's the next step?" Eli asked.

"Next we talk," Sarah said, "You'll need to formally make an application and for that I need to know pretty much everything about you. What are your families like, what is your home life like, what kind of men you are. Many couples come in here dreading some kind of interrogation, but that isn't case. I want you to succeed in this and unless any huge warning signs jump out at me, I will do everything I can to make sure that you have a child within the next year or so."

"Okay," Eli nodded, "AJ you okay?"

"Yup," AJ replied, "it's just...a lot."

Eli took his hand and raised to press a kiss to his knuckles.

"I'm here with you, motek," he said softly, "so just breathe."

"Okay," Sarah said with a smile, "let's begin."

\----------

AJ felt completely drained by the time they finished with the interview, his hands shaking ever so slightly.

"That wasn't too bad," Eli said conversationally.

AJ was silent.

"I guess now we do some training," continued Eli, "I think she said that we need to do it all within four months of our application."

"Assuming they don't find any sort of secret criminal record," AJ mumbled, "or anything else in our background check that makes them decide we won't be good parents. How can you even see that on a piece of paper?"

"I don't know," Eli sighed, "but that's just how things are."

"It's stupid," AJ muttered.

"Well Mr. Lawyer maybe you can change that one day," Eli leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, "but until then we just have to go with the flow."

AJ sighed and hooked his elbow through Eli's.

"Can we just go home and cuddle now?"

Eli chuckled, "Sounds like a plan."

\----------

AJ was vacuuming the living room for about the third time that day and Eli was worried that he might start wearing through the carpet soon enough.

"Motek, I doubt it will get much cleaner than that," Eli spoke up as soon as AJ switched the vacuum off.

"I know which is why I'm putting it away," AJ replied in a matter of fact tone, "and moving on to the bathroom."

"Hey, hey," Eli said, intercepting AJ and gripping his biceps gently, "Don't worry about it. Hey, look at me."

AJ complied and Eli could see the nervousness in his eyes, which he did his best to kiss away. When they separated, AJ looked a little more calm.

"It'll be fine," Eli told him softly, "The apartment is clean, we are ready for this visit."

"But I didn't-"

"It's fine," Eli cut him off, "let's get some sleep."

AJ was about to protest, but Eli stopped him with another kiss.

"Let's go to bed and I can distract you a bit, hm?" suggested Eli.

At the AJ finally began to smile, "Okay."

\----------

The next day the nerves were back and in full force and AJ felt like he was going to vibrate out of his skin. Sarah had said that she would be there in the morning and it was nearly 10:30 already.

"It's still the morning," Eli reminded him, "she's going to be here I'm sure she's just busy."

"I know, I know," AJ muttered.

About fifteen minutes later, there was a sharp knock on the door and AJ flinched.

"It's just Sarah," Eli reminded him, "She knows us and she wants us to succeed in this."

"How are you so calm?" AJ wondered as they went to answer the door.

"Oh, I'm not," laughed Eli, "I'm absolutely terrified. It's just that I'm better at hiding it than you are."

"Oh fuck you," AJ began to pout.

"Love you too, motek," Eli blew him a kiss, "now please keep the swearing to a minimum while Sarah is here."

Eli went to open the front door and AJ took a deep breath before following him.

"Good morning, gentlemen," Sarah greeted.

"Good morning," Eli returned, "let me take your coat. AJ, why don't you take Sarah back to the kitchen? There should still be some coffee left from this morning, assuming you didn't drink it all."

"There's coffee left," AJ replied, proud of how steady his voice sounded despite his nerves.

As he led her back, AJ continued, "I don't actually like coffee all that much. Eli just always teases me about drinking all of it because both my father and my older sister practically live on the stuff."

"My husband is like that too," Sarah smiled, "you ready to begin?"

 

As the visit continued, AJ found himself relaxing more and able to relate all the research he had been doing about the local schools, access to daycare, and such. He would have felt good about the visit even if Sarah hadn't mentioned how well it went when she was preparing to leave.

"I'll need to make my official notes," she said, slipping on her jacket, "and you still have a couple more training sessions, if I remember correctly."

"And a personal interview with one of your colleagues," Eli added.

"Right," Sarah nodded, "It's our policy that someone not directly connected with your case conducts an interview as well, just to make sure I'm not missing anything because I'm emotionally invested. Once you're finished with that, then I will compile a summary report and give you a call. We'll have a meeting, go over the summary, and all being well we'll be able to start looking at the Adoption Album and find the perfect placement for you."

 

"Looking forward to it," Eli smiled.

\----------

"So," Sarah said, her hands folded in the desk, "Are you ready?"

Eli reached over to take AJ's hand and AJ was surprised to notice that his husband was shaking a little.

"I think we are," AJ answered.

"Fantastic," smiled Sarah, "So you indicated in our interviews that you have no preference as to the sex of the child, but you would like to adopt someone under the age of ten."

"Yes," AJ nodded.

"We'll we have a lot to look through," Sarah reached into her bag.

Sarah pulled out a laptop, "Here we are."

 

She opened the laptop and typed some things into it.

"Okay, so I've pulled up the Adoption Album site," she said, "I'll tell it to only show children under ten and let's start with those in this area of the City. We can broaden the geographical region of our search later if we want."

Eli sat down next to AJ and rest his chin on his shoulder as they began to look through pictures. They were there for nearly an hour before they could both agree of four prospective children, three girls and one boy.

"It's always good to have few options," Sarah nodded.

"Now we wait again?" Eli asked.

"Unfortunately," replied Sarah with a sigh, "None of these kids are represented at our particular agency so we have to wait for their agencies to look over your application forms and all the information we've collected about you. If the agency is happy with what they see, and there's no reason why they wouldn't be, then they show the kids your profile and let the kid make a decision about whether they want to meet you."

AJ swallowed nervously. That was his biggest fear. He and Eli could be drawn to as many children as they wanted, but if none of those children wanted them? Then they were shit out of luck.

\----------

The following weeks were endless as they waited for Sarah to contact them. When a month had passed, Eli and AJ agreed that they would love to hear from Sarah at all, regardless of whether the news was good.

So the day the call came AJ couldn't have been happier, it was like a large weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

He immediately went to get Eli and put the phone on speaker.

"Don't keep us in suspense," Eli requested.

Sarah laughed, her voice slightly muffled by the phone connection.

"Two of the kids you expressed interest in returned that interest," she told them, "which means that it's time to meet them both. Separately, of course."

"Great," AJ smiled, "when can we meet them?"

"That's what we're about to figure out," Sarah assured, "I was thinking Derek on Wednesday and Madeline on Thursday."

Eli pulled out his cell phone and glanced over their calendar for the week.

"AJ has court on Thursday morning," Eli said.

"It's kind of a big case and I'm lead attorney," added AJ.

"The next time Madeline is available is Monday."

"Yes," Eli said, "I'm slated to work, but I've got plenty of vacation time piled up."

"Then it's settled," Sarah replied firmly, "We'll have the meetings at the kids' respective agencies so that they each of the comfort of familiar surroundings. I'll send you an email with the details."

When they hung up, AJ was in shock for several long moments before a grin spread across his face.

"Two of the kids want us," he said with wonder, drawing Eli into a tight hug, "I can't believe it."

"Neither can I," Eli smiled.

\----------

Even though AJ was nervous, it would be wrong to say he wasn't excited to meet Derek today.

"We're so close," Eli muttered, "I can hardly believe we've come this far."

"I'm trying not to get my hopes up too much," admitted AJ as they signed in at the front desk, "I mean, how likely is it that we end up adopting one of the first kids we meet?"

"Don't be a pessimist," Eli gently scolded.

"I know, I know. Positive," sighed AJ, "I'm trying, but you know how my brain works."

"And yet I love you anyway," Eli replied, kissing him on the cheek.

Only a short while later, their names were called and a caseworker started leading them to a back room.

"Derek is new to the system," the caseworker said, "His parents died in a car accident a couple weeks ago, an accident that he survived. It may take a little bit for him to warm up to you."

He stopped in front of a wooden door and knocked lightly before going in. Derek was sitting on the floor stacking blocks in tall towers.

"Hey, D," the caseworker said softly, "I've brought some nice men to see you."

Derek looked up from his task, the soft dirty blonde curls of his hair falling over his forehead and into his eyes.

AJ slowly lowered himself to the floor, keeping some distance between himself and Derek so as not to frighten or crowd him.

"Hey there," he said, "What are you building?"

Derek looked to his caseworker as if to ask permission to speak.

When he got an encouraging nod, the five year old said, "A spaceship airport."

"Well that's pretty cool," AJ offered a smile, he was reminded of what Liam was like when he was younger.

"Guess so," Derek muttered.

"Do you want to be an astronaut when you grow up?" AJ asked.

Derek nodded minutely.

"That is so cool," Eli said, kneeling down beside AJ.

Derek didn't say much else, but turned his attention back onto his tower of blocks.

It took a lot of gentle cajoling and many leading questions to get Derek to talk to them, but they did eventually manage it. When the visit came to an end AJ wasn't feeling as good as he had been earlier.

“That did not go well."

"It wasn't perfect," Eli agreed with a sigh, "but he was nervous. I'm sure that it'll get better the more we visit."

"Maybe," AJ sighed.

By the time Monday came around, AJ had worked himself into a bit of a state, worrying that the meeting with Madeline would be just as awkward as the one with Derek had been.

"It's going to be fine," Eli whispered.

"We thought that with Derek too," AJ groaned.

"These aren't the only two kids in the world," said Eli, "If neither of them work out, then we'll try again and we'll just keep trying."

"I know, I know," AJ let out a sigh.

"Don't give up hope just yet," Eli gave him a quick hug.

As with Derek, they were led to a back room at the agency by a caseworker. This was a different agency, however, and the room they were brought to was much brighter. Almost as soon as they stepped into the room, Madeline rushed towards them in a tornado of long ginger hair and a sunny yellow dress.

"You're here!" the girl exclaimed.

AJ was taken back by Madeline's overwhelming enthusiasm.

"Hi," he offered a small smile as Eli laughed.

"Hi!" Madeline chirped, "Do you like to draw? I like to draw."

"That's cool," AJ followed Madeline over to where she had displayed her latest works on a table.

"A whole bunch of us went to the zoo the other day and I drew these when we got back," Madeline explained, "My favorite animal was the zebra, so I drew myself riding one. See?"

"You're a very good artist for a five year old," Eli complimented.

"Five and three quarters," Madeline corrected.

"Excuse me, Ms Madeline," Eli chuckled, "five and three quarters."

"You can call me Maddy," the girl said, "That's what everyone calls me."

"Okay so Maddy," AJ smiled, "anything else you'd like to show us?"

"I can do a cartwheel!" Maddy said proudly, "Watch!"

She did an imperfect and slightly wobbly cartwheel, although she did manage to land on her feet. Eli and AJ clapped when she bowed.

"My older sister used to do gymnastics," AJ said, "I don't think her cartwheels were even half as good as yours."

Maddy giggled and straightened out her dress, "Can you do one?" she asked.

"Not really," AJ admitted.

"I'll teach you," Maddy said resolutely, "Come on, come here."

AJ slid off his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his button down. It was difficult for Eli to stop himself from laughing as he watched his adorably uncoordinated husband attempt a cartwheel. He ended up falling on his ass the majority of the time.

"You almost got it!" Maddy replied encouragingly at AJ's last failed attempt.

AJ was breathing a little heavily and flopped on his back on the floor. Maddy plopped down next to him.

"I give up," AJ said breathlessly, "No more."

Maddy poked his shoulder, "You can't give up. I don't allow you."

At that Eli let out a laugh, "This reminds me of someone and I can't quite put my finger on it..."

All too soon, their time with Maddy came to an end. She hugged them each around their legs when they said their goodbyes. AJ felt like he was floating on air as they walked out of the agency and Eli was smiling so widely his cheeks hurt.

"I really like her," AJ admitted.

"She is adorable," Eli agreed.

They were silent for several minutes and they walked hand in hand through the streets of New York towards the nearest subway station.

"Do you think she liked is too?" asked AJ as they descended the steps.

"I certainly hope so," Eli replied.

They went to their scheduled meeting with Sarah that Friday and she was beaming from the moment she lay eyes on them.

"Maddy absolutely will not stop talking about you two," Sarah said as a greeting, "As you know from her bio, she's been in the system for a couple years now and she's met several couples, but you're the first that she's been this excited about."

Eli's eyes brightened and a smile broke out across his face.

"You ready to see her again?" Sarah asked.

"Honestly, we've been ready to see her again since we left her the first time," AJ said.

Sarah chuckled, "Well, good."

 

\----------

The spare room in their apartment had been functioning as AJ's home office, but now it would be used for a very different purpose. AJ had moved his desk out into the corner of the living room and put his law books on the top shelves of the bookcase, leaving the bottom ones empty and waiting. Eli had purchased a low twin bed and a bedside table with a small lamp. The final touch was a chest of drawers for clothes.

Today was the day Maddy moved in.

This was a day they thought would almost never come, but now it had. AJ plucked a piece of lint from the Maddy's new comforter before walking out into the living room.

Sure it wasn't completely official, but they were pretty damn close at this point.

Assuming everything went well, three months from now they would be hiring an adoption lawyer and making their petition. AJ might not know all the details of adoption law, but he had had to learn the basics in law school before deciding where part of the law to go into. He tried not to think about all the things that could go wrong with an adoption petition.

He started slightly when Eli put a hand on his shoulder.

"Get out of your head," Eli told him gently, "She's going to be here soon and I need you to be fully present."

"Right got it," AJ nodded, "I'm good."

A knock on the front door made both of them jump slightly and they both laughed.

"Shall we?" AJ said, offering his arm.

"Let's," agreed Eli, hooking their elbows together.

As with every time she had visited, Maddy practically threw herself at them as soon as they opened the door.

"AJ! Eli!" she exclaimed as she hugged them around the legs.

It had taken several visits before they could convince Maddy that she didn't have to call them "Mister."

"Hi Maddy," Eli lifted her up in his arms, "you happy to be here?"

"Mhmm!" Maddy nodded, "It's my home now!"

AJ breathed in sharply through his nose, a warm feeling spreading in his chest.

"Here are her things," Maddy's caseworker said, pushing a rolling suitcase into the apartment and lowering the knapsack from her shoulder, "I'll be coming by every so often to see how you're doing, okay Maddy?"

"Okay, Miss Keene," Maddy replied dutifully, "but you don't have to. I'm fine here by myself."

Miss Keene chuckled, "I'm sure you are."

"I'll be back in about three weeks," Miss Keene turned to AJ and Eli.

"We'll see you then," AJ replied.

Once Miss Keene had left, Eli hoisted Maddy a little higher in his arms.

"Ready to see your room?" he asked.

"Yup!" Maddy replied happily, "is there purple? Purple is my most favoritest color!"

"You know," Eli said as he stared carrying her towards the room, AJ following behind with her possessions, "I do believe someone may have told us that at some point."

Maddy gasped at the bright purple comforter they had chosen for her and Eli put her down so that she could explore the room.

"I love it!" Maddy hopped onto her bed.

"We're glad," Eli told her.

"Why don't we get you unpacked, hm?" AJ offered, "Then after that, we can go to the science museum."

"Yeah!" Maddy agreed enthusiastically, "I want to see the dinosaurs!"

"Oh don't worry we will," Eli smiled.

\----------

This had been nothing like any other court experience AJ had ever had. Johanna Bethune, their adoption lawyer, had talked for quite some time about their parenting ability, the thoughts of both foster agencies, and the results of all the classes and interviews. There were no witnesses called to the stand, only documents handed to the judge. Once he had heard everything Johanna had to say, the judge steepled his fingers.

"There's one last question that needs to be asked," the judge said, "Maddy?"

The girl looked nervously up at the judge.

"How would you feel about living with them forever?" he asked.

Maddy blinked in confusion, "I already am. They're my daddies."

The judge let out a laugh, "Alright then, everything here looks in order."

Eli unconsciously reached out to grab AJ's hand and squeezed it tightly. If he strained slightly, AJ could hear a steady stream of whispered Hebrew coming from Eli's direction.

"If there are no objections," the judge continued, "then I hereby approve the petition of Alexander Hamilton Jr and Eliyahu Blumenthal to adopt the girl Madeline."

Even though AJ managed to maintain his cool Eli could not contain himself and flung his arms around AJ nearly knocking him over in the process.

AJ laughed and squeezed him tightly.

"I love you so much," he murmured.

He pulled away slightly when he felt something tugging on his pants leg and AJ looked down to see Maddy.

"I wanna hug," she pouted.

Eli didn't seem to want to let go, so it was slightly difficult, but AJ managed to bend down and lift her into the hug.

"Do I have to call you by your first names still?" Maddy asked.

"Of course not," AJ told her, "You can call me whatever you like."

"Abba," Eli said suddenly, "You can call me your Abba. That's father in Hebrew."

"Abba," Maddy repeated, "and you're daddy," she turned to AJ.

AJ felt like he was going to cry, his heart was so full.

 

\----------

"Maddy are you okay?" AJ asked as Maddy paused at the stairs leading up to his parents house, "you've been here before."

"I know," Maddy muttered, "but what if they don't like me?"

"Who?" AJ asked.

 

"Everybody," Maddy said, "They were your family first, so if they don't like me you'll take me back."

Immediately, AJ dropped into a crouch and placed his hands on Maddy's shoulders.

"Hey," he said softly, "look at me, kiddo. We're not going to take you back. You are Madeline Hamilton-Blumenthal, you are our daughter, and that's that."

Maddy threw her arms around AJ's neck. When he stood, he hoisted her in his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"If you start getting overwhelmed or tired or you just want to leave," Eli said, "come and tell one of us and we'll go home right away. Got it?"

"Okay," Maddy replied softly.

Alex opened the door almost as soon as Eli knocked, as if he had been waiting for them.

"Where's my newest granddaughter?" he asked.

Maddy raised her head and barely got a word out before Alex practically snatched her away from AJ. "Welcome to the family," Alex grinned making Maddy laugh.

"Now let your abuelo show you off," he continued, whisking her away into the house.

"And we will never see her again," Eli joked.

AJ let out a sigh, "I was afraid of that."

"Well we should at least go and say hi to everyone," Eli suggested shutting the front door behind them.

Eli, of course, made his way directly to the kitchen to help Eliza finish the cooking while AJ went to the living room where his siblings were sure to be.

"Welcome to the parents club!" Angie called out as he entered the room, "How does it feel?"

AJ laughed and went to sit on the couch next to his older sister, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"Pretty damn amazing," he replied.

"Glad to hear it," Angie smiled, "whatever did Eli have to do to convince you?"

AJ flushed, "Hey, come on. I wanted a kid too."

"Not that you would ever admit it," Eli added as he breezed in with a tray miniature spinach quiches for them all to munch on while waiting for the meal to be finished.

"I did too!" AJ protested.

Eli snorted, "I had to force you to even have a conversation about it."

"How'd you do that?" Angie asked.

"I have very convincing lips," replied Eli with a wink, dropping off the quiches and returning to the kitchen.

"Kissing?" Angie raised her brow, "You mean to tell me you can kiss AJ and get him to bend to your every whim?"

"Don't answer that," AJ called after Eli's retreating back. Eli just laughed as he disappeared around the corner.

"So, does it work for everybody?" Angie asked with a grin, "I don't think that Mr. Burr would be pleased if he had to kiss you to make sure you do your depositions."

"I kissed Burr once to try to get him to stop thinking about Theodosia," Alex said, suddenly appearing in the living room and sounding far to pleased with himself, "He punched me in the face."

"Dad!" Angie and AJ shot back at their father.

"And why is it I have the uncanny ability about walking in on strange conversations about my father?" Theo sighed.

"Theo!" Angie exclaimed, dislodging AJ's arm from her shoulders as she stood, "You're huge!"

Theo was about eight months pregnant with her and Philip's second child.

"Gee thanks Angie," Theo rolled her eyes but was smiling.

"So, what's happened to my daughter?" AJ asked, rising to his feet and walking over to his father with his hands in his pockets.

"Your daughter," Alex repeated, clapping a hand on AJ's shoulder and shaking him slightly, "Imagine that. You're a dad," he laughed happily, "Maddy's in the back room with her cousins. Don't worry, Jamie is watching them."

"Poor Jamie," AJ laughed, "between Lexi and Maddy I wonder if he'll make it out alive."

With the arrival of Theo, Philip, and Tyler, everyone was there and dinner was completed soon after. AJ was slightly worried about Maddy being at the kids table, considering that she had been so out of it when they arrived, but he needn't have worried because she did splendidly sitting with her cousins and youngest of her aunts and uncles. She had taken quite a liking to Lizzie who was now sporting deep red streaks in her hair.

By the end of the evening when they said their goodbyes, Maddy gave every single person a hug. As they made their way to the door Maddy began to droop from exhaustion. She tugged at AJ's hand.

“Daddy I'm tired."

Just like earlier in the evening, AJ lifted Maddy into his arms. Almost immediately she started dozing against his shoulder.

"What?" AJ grumbled, his cheeks flushing when he saw the sappy look on Alex's face.

"Don't mind him," Eliza said, stepping forward to give AJ a kiss on the cheek, "you know how emotional he gets."

"My feelings are valid," Alex sniffed, "I'm just happy for you, AJ, and very proud."

AJ smiled, "Thanks dad."

Eli walked into the foyer, still drying his hands on a small dish towel.

"The skillet is soaking in the sink," he said, "but everything else is clean."

"Thank you, dear," replied Eliza, giving Eli his jacket and taking the towel from him.

"Looks like we're ready to go home," Eli smiled, his eyes on Maddy's face as she slept.

With one final goodbye they were out the door, standing close together as they walked to the subway.


End file.
